A Tale of Two
by DimensionBlade 1.2
Summary: Since their meeting, Therion and Tressa's everyday lives have been forced to make drastic turns, whether it be for the better or worse. (Spoilers for later chapters).


**This is a story I'm going to be writing alongside my challenge-run of Octopath right now with the duo party of Therion and Tressa. There will be spoilers for a lot of the later chapters for all characters, not just these two specifically.**

Chapter 1: Two

"So a thief and a merchant walk into a bar?"

"Yep."

"And, then?"

"That's all I've got for now, I'm workin' on it."

I looked at the girl sat next to me, her eyes bright and her glass sat nearly untouched. I gave her the side-eye as I took another long sip from my own glass. She deadpanned back at me with half-lidded eyes and a little pout, making me smile a bit into the cup. She stretched slightly before yawning.

"I'm about ready to knock out." she stated, placing a few leaves on the counter before grabbing my elbow and pulling me along.

"Still a brat." I teased, "Hey, what if I wanted to finish that drink?"

"I can't trust you with anything alone. You'd probably pickpocket that guy knocked out in the corner." she retorted.

"Tch."

"I knew it!"

* * *

We'd rented out a double's room in the inn, and Tressa seemed to have already dosed off as I laid there staring at the ceiling. Sparing a glance in her direction, I saw that she was curled up in her blankets like a caterpillar in its cocoon, if only she'd wake up a butterfly tomorrow morning. I rolled my eyes at my own 'joke', if I could even call it that.

Rolling onto my side, I let my eyes drill into the opposite wall before they grew tired on their own, but my heart wouldn't let me go so easily. My legs swung off of the bed as I crept my way out of the room without a sound, a dreamy giggle escaped from Tressa's sleeping form before I closed the door behind me silently.

The town was silent, although beautiful all the same. Quarrycrest, I think it was called. Not too far from Boulderfall, but Tressa had dragged me here for some merchant's scheme or whatever. Instinct, she'd have called it. She'd made good business here too, selling those skyrocks or...cloudstones or...something. I made my way up the cliffs that would usually be packed with miners trying to make a living under this lord that supposedly owned the entire place.

Finding myself on a bridge overlooking the area and giving me a perfect view of the sky, I leaned onto the supporting rope, staring to the stars and what lies beyond.

 _"Worth it every time."_

An occasional drunk in the Boulderfall tavern would talk about how every person who died would eventually become a star, filling the sky as a light from the heavens. A load of bull if you ask me, but nice to think about all the same. A small smile crept onto my face as I thought about my own journey.

A fool's failure at the Ravus Manor left me with a bangle indicating as much, of course I'd never let Tressa catch wind of what the bangle really meant, she'd thought it was a fashion statement of some sort. Heathcote the thief butler and the lady of the house, Cordelia Ravus. To think a tea leaf like me would be working for their benefit, and that I'd be helping someone else along the way as well.

After being sent off by Lady Cordelia and Heathcote, I followed the map to the best of my ability to reach Noblecourt, however I followed a wrong path or 4 and ended up in a dead-end town called Rippletide. There I found a brat who had too much spirit being played by a bunch of pirates. Thieves, sure, but ruffians too. Unlike myself, of course. Seeing that I carried a sword, the brat immediately found me and asked for my aid.

The brat being Tressa, and the aid being me taking on a bunch of hungover pirates in her name as she poked them with a long pointed stick.

* * *

 _I crouched behind some rocks as Tressa snuck up on the platform to grab the goods, the pirates all snoring obnoxiously loud around her. I watched as a smug smile worked its way onto her face and could only imagine the childish thoughts going through her head. With a particularly loud shuffle, the taller of the two pirates from before awoke and gave her his full attention, waking up his chubbier brother as well._

 _"You guys don't miss anything." Tressa said as she drew her spear and got into a stance before them, her eyes darting over to where I sat, hoping that I'd come help. Letting out a sigh, I drew my dagger and came to her side._

 _"Besides a few screws, I'd have to agree with you." I added, which only made the two pirates even more pissy. They charged in not long after, no tact with these two, just 'slash slash, swish swish' and hope they kill something._

 _I evaded their strikes easily, striking back just as hard as Tressa offered support from behind me. Nothing seemed to slow the guys down and we were fighting at more or less, a disadvantage. That is until Tressa decided that she knew magic, and used a spell that send wind magic all around the cave. Caught the two idiots unawares, a few moments later they were down for the count. The unnaturally loud and destructive wind however, also woke up the rest of the idiots' crew._

 _Surrounded and on the back foot, Tressa's merchant buddy Leon suddenly pops in and saves us, reveals he was a pirate once too and happy happy, everyone lives. Tressa went on the ship with the guy to get some valuable treasure or something, so I decided it was my time to leave. Not without cleaning the guy's crew of whatever they had left, but leaving, yes. Kid had none of it, dashed off the boat at a speed that could've rivaled a hunter's arrow and grabbed my arm. Gave me this look with puffed out cheeks and gave me the whole spiel of wanting to see the world, begging that I help her. Didn't know what she slipped into my drink when I wasn't looking, but I agreed._

* * *

 _With Tressa_

The young girl stirs as she takes a glance around her, drowsily assessing her surroundings. The moon was still out, so it was late, definitely not a time to be out and about. Yet the empty bed in her room stated otherwise, Therion was missing. Wrapping her blanket around her, she shuffled over to the bathroom to see if she could hear anything.

Silence.

She opened the room door and poked her head out, checking both ways four times before sighing and accepting he wasn't here. Leaving the blanket on the bed, she slipped on one of Therion's spare cloaks over her relatively light sleeping gown, and slipped out of the inn, her hair down without her hat and began to look around the town. Checking back at the tavern which had long booted out the drunk patrons, the weapons shops, and even the residential area for any lights. No sign of the thief whatsoever.

She began to worry, _"What if he left me?"_ , she shook her head, dismissing the thought. He would never do that, would he? Searching more frantically, she caught a glimpse of a figure on the bridge way above her, connecting the two highest peaks of the mountains. Her eyes brightening as she rushed up to berate him for scurrying off and making her worry. Her flats clapped against the ground as she hurried up the hill at reckless speeds. The sound bouncing off the walls of the valley as she made her way closer and closer to where he stood.

* * *

Footsteps rang through the valley as I could hear someone approaching from the foot of the hills. Pulling my scarf up slightly, shielding myself from the cold breeze that rushed through the quarry as I made my way back to the inn. Making the slow walk back away from the bridge, sparing one last glance at the stars before continuing on, ready to face whatever the brat had in store for me once morning came.

Still stuck in my own mind, I nearly had a heart attack when I came across the other person on the path, turning out to be none other than the brat herself. She puffed she cheeks as I approached, she had my spare cloak draped across her shoulders striking the least imposing figure I could've possibly imagined.

"I can't believe you, you—uh, _no good thief!_ Sneaking out at night without even notifying your leader. Repeated offences will only result in further punishment!" She berated as she began to follow me back down, not slowing down at all. I merely cracked a smile as she continued on, it was refreshing. Having someone to actually wonder about where you are when you go off on your own. Maybe the brat is making me go soft, can't have that happening now.

* * *

I was up the next morning before the little merchant, readying myself for the day and taking care of anything that might have needed to be sorted. I brushed the imaginary dust off of myself for the morning and turned to Tressa, only to see the little princess still wrapped in her blankets, a line of drool trailing down her face onto her pillow.

 _That poor bag of feathers._

Moving to her bedside, I lightly tapped her shoulder a few times to no avail. Grabbing her shoulder slightly now, I gave her a few light shoves, she only grumbled back in return. Quickly losing my patience, I tightened my fist and pressed the second knuckle of my index finger into her forehead, pressing down and slowly increasing the pressure by the second. Her face scrunched up before her hands started flailing up to grab whatever was bothering her, I batted away her arms easily as I began to quietly chuckle to myself. She let out a louder groan as she tried to shake her head out of my press, I struggled so hold in my laughter with the resolve of a battle hardened veteran.

Her eyes now squinted open, seeing me standing over her with one hand on her forehead and the other clapped over my mouth shaking in laughter. Quickly she threw out a "Quit it, you big meanie!" as she shoved off my hand and proceeded to throw her pillow and blanket at me. Peeking out from my newly acquired, and very warm, blanket, I saw her with a nearly rose red face and the biggest pout on her lips. The traitorous laughter escaped my lips full force as she grabbed her backpack from behind her and threw that at me too.

"Gah! That's heavy!" I yelped as it crushed me under the unexpected weight. Now it was her turn to laugh. I felt the air forced out of my lungs as she hopped on top of the backpack on top of me, giggling like a maniac.

The event was then quickly cut short, as the innkeeper busted into the room screaming at us for disturbing the morning peace.

* * *

I stood idly by as Tressa laid out her cloth and products at the same spot she did the day before. Those green crystals made her 1,500 leaves the other day, so I'd assume she expected just as much business today.

I whistled lightly beside her, as she warned me the day before, "You don't meddle in a merchants work unless you are specifically told to. Especially not a thief, like you." I could feel myself scoff again at the comment.

After she seemed satisfied with her setup, she let out a happy sigh with a smile and turned to me, "You can go now." she stated with a brightness of the sun.

I heard a confused, "Huh?" fall out from my mouth as she continued.

"Your scary face, and you know, bein' a thief an' all kinda scares away the customers. Go do something that's not here and be back by sunset. Bye!" She said as she proceeded to shoo me away like a stray dog. I rolled my eyes, but complied anyways, it was better than putting up with her blaming whatever happened that day on me somehow anyways.

The crowd was dense today as everyone rose to the occasion of the beautiful morning, bustling around to find their workplaces and local merchants. The perfect environment for any thief worth his salt, however I instead found myself at the weapons shop browsing its selection instead of doing my desired work. As much as I hate to admit it, the retrieval of the dragonstones is going to require a lot more dirty work than just a simple pick-pocketing job, and dirty work requires a weapon that's as good as the worker. No doubt those valuable jewels sit in the pocket of a guarded noble or maybe even another thief. Unlike my day-to-day, my work will have to be planned, calculated and perfected.

The bell at the door rung as another customer entered, a classy-looking man with a cape and formal dress. A scholar, or perhaps a politician, he had striking dark locks and sharp features, looks that could easily string along any girl he desired, probably. After spotting me as one of the few patrons of the shop this morning, he bee-lined to me and so began the questions.

"Excuse me, sir, do you come of this town, or familiar in its happenings perhaps?" he started, his demeanor passionate and full of drive. I wouldn't be able to get anything past him, but for how noble he looked, his pockets seemed uncharacteristically shallow.

"No, I'm afraid I'm simply a visitor. I've been here for a few nights, if that's enough to answer any concerns you may have." I entertained him, egging on more questions if possible.

"Wonderful, then have you heard anything of concern? People disappearing from the streets, seemingly under the noses of all bystanders." he leaned in closer, causing me to naturally lean backwards as he began to intrude on my personal space. My natural instinct told me to be wary from here on, him asking the question itself could lead to me being a target, whether it be him as the perpetrator or someone associated to him.

"I'm afraid not. It does sound concerning all the same. I'll keep an eye out and inform you if I come across anything though." I offered, trying to end the conversation as soon as I could. I couldn't bear this man's scrutinizing anymore, my nerves getting to me with his subconscious prodding.

"Then I do thank you very much, I'll be on my way." with that, he simply walked straight out of the shop without a second glance. I looked over to the shopkeep, who's attention was on us the entire time. He offered me a small shrug and continued on with his day, I let out a sigh I didn't know I'd been holding in.

 _"I really need to pick up a new hobby."_

"Hey, shopkeep! How much for this blade here?"

* * *

By sunset, I was richer than I was when I'd left the inn this morning. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the brat.

"Setting up shop right next to me, do you have no shame!?" I buried my face in one hand, standing behind her as she ranted to the merchant that had apparently stolen all of her business for the day, leaving her with a bunch of rocks and a shortage of leaves. The trading of words ended with the other merchant winning the day and marching off to enjoy his night, presumably.

The brat's stomach chose that moment to growl pitifully after her long day, she all but fell to her knees with that as she grumbled in defeat. Letting out a light sigh, I ruffled her hat from behind her, "Come on, I'll treat you for tonight's meal. Let's see if we can pick anything up from the local vendors." I offered with a slightly condescending tone, which was answered with her sticking out her tongue at me before walking off to the marketplace ahead of me, signaling for me to follow. Shaking my head at her antics, I simply caught up at a comfortable pace only to find her face to face with the "Ali" guy again.

The two seemingly locked in another conversation with less screaming on her part this time. I stood back and let the two converse as I approached a merchant looking to buy some fruit for the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted that noble fat cat, "Merlick" or something from the other day with his meathead.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself...illegal though your business may be." The meathead spoke for his master, seeming to grunt every time he began and ended a sentence. I rolled my eyes at the scene of the two talking down to the "Ali" kid as he seemed to talk back at every opportunity. The merchant seemed to drop into some faux fighting stance, challenging the meathead in the middle of the street.

The boy had no meat on his bones, and he seemed stiffer than a nobleman's attitude, but maybe he was hiding some prowess after all.

Ali rushed in with the force of a train, only to be knocked down immediately with a backhand from the meathead, and the fight was just about over there.

 _"I take back any and all good things I might've thought about this kid."_

The fat cat stripped the green stones off of Ali's unconscious body, and eyed the brat, obviously planning to do the same to her. This is when I quickly darted to her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back away from the two. The meathead eyed me with wariness as Marlen stared me down.

"Just give him the stones, this isn't worth it." I whispered from behind her, her head spun around to meet my eyes, looking to object before just submitting. Reaching into her backpack and pulling out her precious stones, holding them out to the fat cat, which Menlon swiped aggressively. The two left, dragging Ali with them before I heard Tressa release a long breath she had held in, turning to me with a rage.

"What was that about!? We could've taken them!" She screamed into my blank face, "They took my wares! They've humiliated me in every way as a merchant, and you let them!" the brat looked on the verge of tears. "They even took Ali with them, I couldn't even do anything..."

"That wasn't the time, brat." I said almost sighing.

"What other time is there!?"

I shook my head, looking at her seriously, "Look. We're in the middle of the marketplace in a town that he owns. If he really wanted us gone, we'd be gone. We have to take advantage of the situation while he thinks we're not a threat."

"And do what?" her voice cracking, still exasperated at the situation.

"He said to come to him if you wanted work. So we do, and we show him how hard we can _work_."

A new light shone in her eyes as she finally looked up, her sleeve coming up to wipe tears that hadn't yet fallen. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage before looking me in the eyes, saying almost in a whisper,

"Ok."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Even PM me suggestions for the story and what you'd like to see in the future. I don't see myself doing consistent uploads for this story, but I do enjoy writing for it in my free time so I plan on writing more for this story.**

 **-DB**


End file.
